The Gank, The Musician, The Dumb Redhead and The Nerd
by Nyiko Ndlovu-Maswanganyi
Summary: So many people think they know Jadelyn West, Andrew Harris, Caterina Valentine and Robert Shapiro, but the four of them are hiding something. Something not even Victoria Vega and Beckett Oliver know. Might have Bade, Rade, Jandre, Tandre, Cade friendship, Cabbie, Bori, Andre,Beck and Robbie friendship, Catorade friendship. AU takes place after The Worst Couple
1. When No-one Knows

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Vic**__Tori__**ous or anything related to it.**_

I guess I should be more surprised. I mean, so many people, myself included, thought I was going to marry Beckett James Oliver. Who wouldn't want to be with him? With his long wonderful, dark hair, his tan, his not too buff body, dazzling smile and that bright future ahead of him.

But I knew what he had cost me. I loved him, but he had cost me a relationship with my father, my father warned me from the start about him but I wanted to hear none of it. I remember our big fight like it was yesterday...

_'Jadey? _

_Jade?_

_Jadelyn, for the love of God would you please just listen to me?' My father, Reginald West, begged whilst chasing me up the stairs, but I was having none of it;_

_"No, dad! You and Mother and Jason think just because he lives in an RV" I said while entering my bedroom, "and dresses like that guy Bender from the Breakfast Club, that he is automatically bad news!". I shouted as I ran to my laptop and logged on to '_**The Slap'.**

_I hear my father sigh as he entered my room, 'Jadelyn, we are just looking out for you. We don't want to see you hurt and I honestly thought I taught you well enough to see through a guy's bullshit! But fine, do what you want. Just know even Andrew, Caterina and Robert are worried.' I then felt him kiss me on the forehead and as he walked out of my room, he turned and spoke the following words in a voice of...disappointment, 'I will always put Jason's, yours, even Cat, Dre and Rob's happiness before mine, we as your parents love you all so much. Never forget that'._

And that was the last time I could look my father in the eye.

* * *

><p>You're probably wondering who Caterina, Andrew and Robert are:<p>

Let's start with Rob.

**Robert Rexton Shapiro is the nerd but ultimately good-natured one in our little group. He is the same age as me (A year younger than our friends) and is one of my best friends.**

**Robbie is a technological genius and an amazing ventriloquist and comedian. He has dark, curly hair which is and has always been in the style of an afro. He is tall, pale-ish and a bit scrawny but his heart is always in the right place. **

**He is the son of Donald Christopher Shapiro (And only child), who owns the rights to my favourite game series, '**_Quiet Hills', _**and the horror movie franchise **_'Seen' _**as well as my personal favourite **_'The Scissoring 1 and 2'._

**Mama Shapiro is home fitness DVD mogul, Diana Christine Shapiro and is a proud follower of the Jewish faith.**

Up next is, Caterina or as I like to call her, Kitty Cat.

**Caterina Maria Valentine is literally the sweetest person on this earth. Period. No questions or doubts about it.**

**Kitty is tiny at 5'2" but has a personality so large it makes up for her petite figure. She has long brown curly hair which she dyed red velvet cupcake red in honor of her favourite snack, she also straightens it. She is pretty tan with the most adorable brown-doe eyes. Some people might say she's ditzy, but she is actually on the Honor Roll at Hollywood Arts.**

**She might be small in structure but Kitty has one of the most powerful voices around. And her acting skills? Magnificent.**

**Cat is the last of three children born into the Valentine family. She has two older brothers, Steven who is an advocate and Toby who has downs syndrome but we love him all the same.**

**Mr Michael Valentine is a rocket scientist and designs only the best space shuttles for NASA.**

**Mrs Ariana Valentine is a psychologist and is the best at what she does. She also makes the best red velvet and blue velvet cupcakes and cakes. Ever.**

**Caterina is a musical and acting genius. She fools Victoria Vega, Beckett Oliver and everyone outside of our, 'non-traditional' family everyday into thinking she is dumb as heck. Did I mention she is older than me and Rob by a full year?**

Then we have André or as we call him, Dre.

**Dre is the true definition of a musical prodigy. He plays almost every instrument you can think of, composes amazing songs on the spot and has the voice and cool of an angel.**

**Andrew Leon Harris III is the only child of record company owner, Andrew Leon Harris II. I swear Daddy II (Get it? no? whatever.) has the best ear and eye when it comes to recognizing talent. **

**Doreen Ruby Harris is Dre's (and my) mom. She runs the 'Dingo' channel and is the executive producer of 'That's a drag'.**

**André is tall, dark and strong, just like my coffee. He has dark brown dreads that he has grown since we were kids, he has dark skin and the most intense brown eyes. He has a sense of humor that only our family gets.**

Me? I'm Jadelyn

**Jade, Jadey, Jay. I'm what they call a quintuple threat. I sing, act, dance, write and direct.**

**I was born Jadelyn August Millington-West. I have dark hair which I'm letting grow again, what people call 'piercing' blue-green eyes, pale skin and a banging body standing at 5'8", I'm winning at life.**

**My father is the CEO of the 'Pear' company **

**My mom is Karen Millington-West, a former supermodel turned fashion mogul.**

**My older brother is Jason Reginald Millington-West, who is studying medicine at UCLA. **

So what do a faux redhead, a nerd, a musical genius and a mean girl have in common? They are the products of a perfect combination of money, intelligence, sex appeal and no relationship with their parents.

I grew up with Kitty, Rob, Dre, Jase, Steve and Toby. But I was always closest to the first three, so when I started dating Beck, André warned me, over and over again but like I did with my father, I ignored him. But André, Cat and Robbie were the first to leave Vega's poker game night turned dramatic break up stage, and follow me. I expected them, especially André to judge me.

They did not.

They held me as I cried.

They slept over to make sure I was alright.

André even took me out for coffee and you know what realized?

* * *

><p>André made me feel warm.<p>

And I smiled more around him.

And he didn't put me on 'time-outs'.

So I kissed him.

And I liked it.

And the rest is history.

I'm not saying our relationship is perfect, but it's damn hell worth it.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed that. **_

_**Please review! Bye!**_


	2. Hot-Wings Make Everyone Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Vic_Tori_ous or anything related to it

**Jade's Point Of View**

I jolted awake.

_What the heck? Why did I dream that Dre and I were dating? I need a boyfriend. Fast. And hotwings, yeah, I want hotwings._

_What time is it anyways? _I picked up my brand new Pearphone XTTG and what do you know, its 2 A.M.

_Maybe Cat's awake. Better try her. _Pressing number 4 (she's speed dial number 4 after my dad, my mom, Andre and before Rob)

_**Ring Ring**_

_**Ring Ring**_

"C'mon Cat. Pick up." _I hope to The Lord Almighty she answers. What? I really want those hot wings_.

_**Ring Ri**_- "Hii Jadey!" came the through the phone

"Yo, Cat. What time do you think LotsaChicken closes?" I asked her, getting my car keys. "They are open 24 hours, Jay. Remember, Daddy Shapiro petitioned that they become 24 hours after he realized he makes the best decisions after 1 A.M while eating their chicken," She giggled.

"Oh yeah. I wanna get some hot wings. You in?" I questioned, "Totes! Lemme just find my wallet...now where did I put it? Maybe in the-" "-Cat! Just invite the guys and they'll pay," I deadpanned. "On my way." I said as I hung up.

_Maybe I should send my parents a quick text and- _"Oof! That hurt," I said getting up but not looking at who bumped into me.

"Jadelyn, where are you off to at two in the morning?" asked my Britain born mother, Karen. "Oh, hi mom," I started "I'm going to LotsaChicken with Cat and maybe the guys. Had a serious craving for their hot wings." "Oh. Bring me some." and there goes Karen.

_Whatever. To LotsaChicken I go!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 8th 2014<strong>_

_**Westside Los Angeles, Bel Air**_

_**Millington-West Household**_

_**Jade's Room**_

**Third Point Of View**

"Jade, get up. You have to get ready for school," Karen Millington-West said, shaking her youngest and only daughter.

"No." Was the only reply. "Jadelyn August Millington-West. I did not cancel my early meeting just to have you ignore me. Now wake up, make yourself presentable and come downstairs to have breakfast with your father and I," Karen ordered whilst walking out of her daughter's room.

"WAIT!" Came the order from Jade; "...You said dad was home?" She enquired.

"Yup."

And that was the fastest Karen has ever seen any of her children wake up.

Mumbling under her breath; "If I had known all it took was the mention of her father, I would have sent him up here instead."

**Jade's Point Of View**

After I got up, embarrassingly fast I might add, I took a quick shower and as I made my way across my large room towards my closet, my phone vibrated. Why would anyone text me this early even though I went to go get hot wings at 2 A.M just this morning.

_Those were some good wings._

It's a p-Message.

**Kitty Cat Valentine: Jay, can you pick me up? I'm debuting my new hair color and need you :**

_**Jade A. Mill-West: New hair color? Did you dye it black or something? And sure. Be there in an hour and a half.**_

**Kitty Cat Valentine: Ha-ha. No. It's ombre. So I'm a brunette up top and a blonde at the bottom. **

_**Kitty Cat Valentine has sent you a picture**_

_Dang, she looks great._

_**Jade A. Mill-West: Dang girl. You look smokin'. If Rob doesn't ask you out, I will :-O**_

**Kitty Cat Valentine: I hope he thinks so too! Gotta go! Breakfast! Byeee!**

_**Jade A. Mill-West: Later dawg.**_

_Since Kitty's debuting her new hair color, maybe I should try channel the old Jade. Just to mess with people. And maybe get Beck's attention._

After making my mind up, I picked out a red dress that goes just above my knee with a sweetheart neckline, nude pumps and a black leather jacket. I decide to accessorize with a necklace that has tiny pure white diamonds all around it, that my father got for me when he went to New York last year, and matching earrings.

Now for my hair and make-up; I decide to leave my hair down in its natural wavy state, I go against the green extensions and decide to put in black hair extensions which make my hair longer that it was in my sophomore year. I put on one coat of mascara and eyeliner and apply pink lipstick.

_There. Minimalist look._

_Time for breakfast. _I took my book-bag and down to breakfast I go.

**Author's note: I hoped you liked it.**

**Review please.**

**I'll update before the end of the day**


	3. Polar Opposite Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Vic**Tori**ous or anything associated with it. Just the plot.

Enjoy.

_**Bel-Air, Los Angeles**_

_**Millington-West Household**_

_**Dining Room**_

_**07h35**_

_**Jade's Point Of View**_

"Morning daddy."

"Morning Jad-" my father looked up in surprise.

"..."_ Silence._

"..." _More silence._

"...My baby's back" cried my mother, rushing to hug me while crying. "Really mom? I just dressed the way I used to. Nothing big." I stated, rolling my eyes but I'm glad she likes it. Now for Reginald S. West.

Now, don't get me wrong, I don't really care what people say but after the Beck thing, my dad and I haven't spoken much. Mostly because I thought he would say "I told you so."

"Hi dad."

"Hi Jadelyn."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're a teenager and your mother and I weren't really around so I shouldn't have expected you to take my advice just like that."

Crap. Now I'm choking up, "I love you." was all I was able to say before my dad hugged me. For the first time in three years I hugged my father. "Shh, shh, don't cry princess. Daddy's here for you."

Princess, it's been longer since he called me that, with his and mom's traveling. After my mother and I got our sobs under control, we had breakfast together. He asked me about school, I told him about Vega. "-Wait," interrupted my mom, "Tori Vega? David and Holly Vega's daughter?" "Uhh, yeah. How do you know Vega?" I questioned. My mom explained, "Holly Vega dated your father in our senior year of high school. When he and I were on a break. And she was still dating David."

_Wait._

_What?_

"So, she was loose even in the 1800's?" I asked, amused.

"What do you mean 'even in'? She's still at it?" that came from my father. Ha. "Yup. Mr Vega's partner. He's a detective." I managed to say in between my laughter.

"Dang girl." was the simultaneous reply from my parents.

"Miss West, it's 08h00. If you still have to fetch Miss Valentine, you must leave now." Our head housekeeper, Jane, told me as she oversaw the younger ones' clearing of the table. "Oh, right. Thank you, Miss Jane. Well, this was fun.." I said awkwardly to my parents.

"We'll go out for dinner. Invite the gang. Including Beck and Tori. We'll drive down together." My mother told me, "Uhh. Theydon'tknowyou'remyparents." I mumbled. "Well, Tell them! Now, go, you mega star in the making!" said Jane as she ushered me out of the house while my parents' laughter echoed all around it.

_Freaks._

_Shit. I only have 10 minutes to get to Kitty's house then 20 minutes to get to school before first period _I thought as I entered my car and took off to the Valentine's home.

* * *

><p><strong>West Bel-Air<strong>

**Valentine Residence**

**September 8th 2014**

**08h15**

**Cat's Point Of View**

_Where's Jade? We're gonna be late for Sikowitz. Maybe she forgot me. Or maybe it's that chicken. I hope she's oka- _

_**GIVE IT UP **_

_**YOU CAN'T WIN**_

_**'CAUSE I KN-**_

"Hi Jadey! Where are you? Are you okay?" I questioned her as soon as I answered my phone.

"Cat, I'm fine, I'm five minutes away. Just wait outside." Was the answer I received.

"Thank God. I'll see you now now," I said hanging up.

Now to tell my mom and Toby.

"Mom! Where are you?"

"In the gym."

_Ugh, I hate taking the stairs to the gym. I'll text her. _

**Cat: Jade's almost here. I'll see you later and tell Toby that I'll make it up to him. Love you.**

_Now, where's my bag? Oh, mom replied._

_**Mother: Okay darling. Enjoy your day. Love you too.**_

Now to rush outside before Jay gets here. She hates waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>West Boulevard<strong>

**Hollywood Arts Performing Arts High School**

**08h50**

_Third Point Of View_

After Jade arrived at the Valentine's home and picked Cat up, they arrived at school fairly quickly.

"Do you want me to wait for you while you go to your locker so we can go to Sikowitz together?" Caterina asked her best friend nervously as they pulled into the school parking lot. "Uhh, sure. If you want to. Rob texted me saying he and Drew are with Tori and Beck already." came the reply from the raven haired beauty as she parked her new car.

"I feel sick. Maybe I should go home," the petite former faux redheaded girl said anxiously while playing with her newly dyed hair. "Okay," the pale actress said after turning her car engine off, "What's wrong?" The Italian born beauty said nothing. "Cat, are you scared of what people are going to say about your hair?"

The screenwriter sighed as she pulled her long-time best friend into a hug. Sobbing, the youngest and only daughter of the Valentine clan confessed; "What if everyone hates it? I'm scared Jadey. I'm not as brave as you. I care what people say and think even though they think I'm too dim to understand."

Now angry at everyone for thinking her unofficially adopted older sister was an imbecile, Jadelyn held her tighter and told her; "I like it. And as your sister, I would never steer you wrong, Cat. You are so beautiful and it's time you started believing it. Now go show them how beautiful you are. And don't think I'm not scared. I'm terrified of what people will say about how I'm dressed today but I'm doing it for me. By the way, if someone says anything rude about you or your hair today, I'll set them on fire. Now. Let's go." She concluded by kissing the shorter girl on her forehead while the former redhead giggled, her tears long forgotten, before the taller girl let her go, so she can fix her make-up. While her best friend re-applied her make-up, Jade decided to check _The Slap, _scrolling through her feed, she came across Beck's status: _Wonder where Cat and Jade are. Hope Jade didn't do anything to her. _Mood: _Worried._ Curious and slightly annoyed, she decided to read the comments and what she read made her see red.

Suzy Perryweather: _Maybe The Wicked Witch of The West Coast hopped on her broom and left, leaving the dumb redhead in a mental asylum on her way._

June Baxter: _I heard Bitch West was out at 2 am with three guys and Stupid-tine was watching, if you know what I mean._

Mary Abrahams: _I'm not surprised. The hoe and the basket case. Ha._

Angry beyond comparison, she logged off and wordlessly left Cat with the keys of her newly restored Porsche and went in search of the three wazzbags who dared messed with her and her little big sister.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, there's chapter 3.**

**By the way, I'm South African so you'll forgive me for the places that I misspell or don't exist.**

**I hope the characters weren't too out of character.**

**Tell me in the reviews what you would like to see.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Tell me if you didn't, just don't flame me.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**N.D**


	4. My kind of crazy

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Vic**_Tori_**ous or anything related to it. Just the song Robbie sings at the end!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Recap: <em>"Jade, what's wrong? Don't get me wrong, I don't mind hearing how much you love me but you only tell us that you love us when something else is bothering you. So what's wrong?" The petite singer asked the other girl.<em>

_Taking a deep breath, Jade said "...It's about..."_

Taking a deep breath, Jade said "...It's about..." "Wait, is Jade letting someone hug her?" Beck asked, shocked. "I'm a bit more concerned with Cat's hair," Tori said, equally as shocked. Cat's hands quickly left Jade's sides and went to her head, trying to hide her hair.

"Jadey! I told you they'd hate it." She said, looking at one of her best friends, close to tears. Chizzed off, Jade told Tori and Beck, "What's wrong with you two? Can't you say 'wow, your hair looks great' or 'I like the new hair do'?" Andre sat next to Jade while Robbie sat next to Cat, leaving the Latina and Aladdin look-alike to sit next to each other. Beck sighed, "Jade, Tori was just shocked. No need to get rude." Cat, Robbie and Andre were starting to get annoyed with Beck.

Don't get them wrong, Beck was a great actor and a good friend but when it came to Jade, he became an asshole.

Robbie had finally had enough of seeing the long haired actor bring down his current (as well as secret) crush and snapped, "What are you going to do? If she doesn't stop being 'rude' as you put it. You have no right to tell Jade what to say or how to behave, Oliver."

"Of course not! Jade freaking West does whatever she wants and no-one calls her out for being a bitch!" Angrily said the ex-boyfriend of the pale singer sitting in front of him. "And when did you become the male version of Jade, Robbie?" The youngest of the Vega clan interjected.

"Guys, please don't do this. Just settle down." Andre tried to play peacekeeper but the Canadian born actor and the half-Jewish actor were busy glaring at one another and promptly ignored Tori's question.

While this was happening, Jade stood up and walked out to the back of the eHops.

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP!" The aspiring Italian singer shouted, causing every eye in the restaurant to look at her. "If you guys cared enough, you would know that Jade's gone," she continued, fuming. "I'll go find her since I really don't want Cat and Andre in the middle of this," the puppeteer -err, ventriloquist said, whilst standing and stalked over to the back door but not before throwing a glare at Beck.

"...Well." The half Latina said after a few moments of silence.

**Ehops, back alley.**

**Downtown L.A.**

**10:59**

**Third person's Point Of View**

Now, many people have seen Jade West furious and jealous but only a select few have seen her really cry. Robbie Shapiro was one of the select few but it doesn't mean his heart didn't break each and everytime he saw it. And here was his heart breaking again as he watched his best friend (and again, secret crush) sitting on the dirty floor in an alley, crying her eyes out.

Sliding down and sitting next to her, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a heartfelt hug. The pale goth held on to his shirt and poured her soul into the tears cried on his chest. "Jay. I'm sorry about Beck," Robbie was met with gut wrenching sobs. Eventually, he started rocking their bodies back and forth and began singing a song the two of them had sung numerous times;

_"You act so weird_

_You're a neat freak_

_You can barely walk without tripping_

_But you mean so much to me_

_I don't even know why_

_I guess what I'm trying to say is;_

_You're my type of crazy_

_You with your 80 pairs of scissors_

_and Your dark twisted sweetness_

_You just being you_

_Are my type of craz-"_

And Robbie was cut off by a pair of lips smashing against his and he didn't even think about how this would throw the world of its axes and just kissed her back. _She tastes like mint and vanilla. _Robbie thought after he and Jade pulled away from an intense kiss.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and by the way, if you haven't read "iHunt the animal" by OneHorseShay, you should do yourself that favour!**

**Please review!**


End file.
